


Adaption

by Moonswing



Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Allen likes to go out a night, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, M/M, Multi, Oral Sex, Rough Oral Sex, Sibling Incest, That he really likes, cross keeps so many tabs on him, found himself a sketchy boyfriend, happy little three way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-07
Updated: 2018-05-07
Packaged: 2019-05-03 14:40:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14571174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Moonswing/pseuds/Moonswing
Summary: Allen has been living with Cross since the man found him as a newborn, and now, seventeen years later, it seems his biological father wants to reconnect. Thing is, he's already unknowingly met one of his half-brothers.





	Adaption

‘What I thought was a dream, a mirage   
Was as real as it seemed, a privilege

What I thought wasn't all so innocent  
Was a delicate doll of porcelain

When I wanted to call you  
And ask you for help  
I stopped myself

Gomen nasai for everything  
Gomen nasai, I know I let you down  
Gomen nasai till the end  
I never needed a friend  
Like I do now’

-t.A.T.u.

&

&

 

“Allen, for once in your stubborn life, will you listen to some damn sense?” 

“I will if you make some,” the teenager spat back, one his feet, pacing in the living room while glaring at his sitting guardian. “I’ve lived here all my life- there’s no reason I should move now!” 

“Allen, they’re your family,” Cross tried again. 

“No, they’re blood- you’re family. No sign of them for almost seventeen years, and they think they can just uproot me out of nowhere?! Not how it works!” 

“Allen, sit down.” 

“No! How can I possibly-?!” 

“Sit the fuck down now!” the older redhead snarled. 

Allen sat. When Cross Marian both yelled _and_ cussed, you fucking did as told. 

“If you would stop your damn ranting for five fucking seconds, I will explain.” The other remained silent, gaze on the hardwood floor. “They have been looking for you. For a few years though, your father didn’t know you existed. You remember the woman we found to be your mother.” 

A nod, eyes still lowered. “Catherina Campbell. You found her dead in an alley.” 

“And we were unable to find a lead to your father.” 

“So you brought me home and kept me, a decision you probably regret daily. The end.” 

Cross snorted. “I thought it was the end of it too. Catherina kept her secrets well, and with good reason. Your father was a married man, and not to her. But he eventually heard through strings of gossip that you’d been found to be her son, and he’d been trying to quietly find out what had become of you.” 

“So what, his wife die or something?” came the hesitant question, gaze flicking upwards. 

Cross nodded. “Three months ago, and he was able to make bolder inquiries. It seems while Catherina thought a lot about what her family thought of her, Mana does not. I know you don’t like this, but your DNA is a perfect match. Mana Walker is your father.” 

“Biologically only. You raised me.” 

“Biology is what counts in these matters. Before you go flying off the handle again, I have spoken with Mana, and there’s a few things you should know that’ll make this easier on everyone involved.” 

Allen scoffed. “I’ll take that bet.” 

“First, he doesn’t mind if you prefer calling him by name, and is aware this is a big transition. Second, if you’re thinking you’re never going to see me again, let me assure you, you’re not getting rid of me that easily.” 

“…He lives nearby?” 

“He moved back up here shortly after his wife died with his twins. On the other side of town, but that’s better than a lot of other options. You don’t have to start at a new school or get a new job or anything like that.” 

“And you can still drop by and hit me over the head for no apparent reason.” 

“Exactly. So you’ll stop fighting this, then?” 

“…I’ll meet him.” The teen stood again. “For now, I’m going out.” 

“Meeting up with your mystery boyfriend?” 

“Ha. Ha. I’ll get his number, you’ll see.” 

“At this point, I’d settle for his name.” 

“So you can go background check crazy? Yeah, no.” Allen had told Cross he wasn’t giving up a name- what he was leaving out was that he didn’t have a name himself. If they were both at the club, they met up, danced, then exited to the bathroom to have at each other in the last stall on the right. It was a highly unspoken thing they had, and this arrangement always made him feel better. It wasn’t even the sex in the bathroom stall. It was just… him. And quite honestly, Allen liked it like that, at last for now. 

“Be back by midnight. Eleven would be better,” Cross submitted. 

“I’ll aim for in the middle. ‘Night, Cross.” 

“’Night, Allen. Be safe.” 

The sentiment made the teen pause, but gave a nod before leaving. 

&

Most of the staff at The Den knew Allen on sight, and usually let him right in. He’d been successful in getting the whole place to believe he was eighteen, and wasn’t about to hold something against someone he’d willingly hooked up with- unless Goldie was up to the same scheme. It wouldn’t surprise him. It was the nickname he’d given the dark-skinned raven head he sought out now, since even though those features blended in with the shadows, the bright, intense pair of yellow eyes did not. 

Allen still didn’t know if they were a natural color somehow or contacts, but there didn’t seem to be anything fake about them. And those eyes were what drew him in to the other male. 

And there they were. 

He was already out on the dance floor, and looked to be in the middle of seducing a partner for the night with the heavy beat. That just wouldn’t do. 

Allen strode right up to him, a light touch to his hip to call the other’s attention to himself. The raven head turned, startled, but a smile smoothed his features upon seeing who it was, and turned to drape his arms around the newcomer’s shoulders, hips close. “All ready to go, are you?” the gray-eyed male teased. 

Goldie nodded, and Allen thought for the millionth time how the nickname really didn’t do him justice. He really wanted to ask the other’s name, but at the risk of destroying this… No. Not now, anyway. He needed this. 

“Shall we, then?” 

The raven head took his hand to lead him to the bathroom, last stall on the right. The second the door was closed, Allen was pinned to it in a hot, molten kiss. _‘I’m not the only one wanting to get right to the point tonight.’_

“Condom?” came the breathless request. 

The auburn head reached into his back pocket. And panicked. “Shit.” 

“Forgot them? That’s not like you.” 

“I… left in kind of a hurry. Shit,” he cussed again, daring to glance up at his partner. 

Those golden eyes appeared to be in thought. “My dad works nights,” he hesitantly spoke. “So we could go back to where I live. I have some there.” 

Allen snerked despite himself. 

“What?” 

“Nothing, really. Just… we’re doing all this in the wrong order, aren’t we?” he continued to snicker. 

Those eyes blinked, but softened in humor. “Do you need to know my name before coming back with me?” 

“I guess not. When does your dad get back?” 

“Not till two or three in the morning.” 

It was barely ten now. “Plenty of time for some fun,” he grinned. “Lead the way.” 

&

The raven head apparently walked over, the house he lived in only a few blocks away, but since Allen had driven, they took the car, parking on the street in case the golden-eyed man’s father came home early or something.

The auburn head was lead into the darkened house, eyes on his companion’s feet so he didn’t trip, especially when they went up a flight of stairs. A little ways down the hallway at the top and they were behind another door. The lights remained off, but hands slid into his pants to hug his hip bones. “Bed’s straight ahead,” a husky voice spoke in his ear. 

Allen could make out where the bed was, but still walked slowly, not wanting any surprises. When he reached the edge, he instinctively leaned forward to it, biting back a moan when his ass got a good smack. 

“Perfect. Stay just like that.” 

“Glad I’m not the only one wanting to get to the point tonight,” he voiced aloud this time. 

The only return was a bite to his throat while undoing his pants. The gray-eyed teen called out, reflexively trying to muffle himself. 

“No need for that now. I want to hear you.” 

“Okay,” the gray-eyed male panted in return. _‘Fuck, I’m so hard… you’d think it was my first time…’_

“Oh, look at you,” his partner cooed, a hand grazing the exposed length. “You really do want me tonight, don’t you? Maybe I should get you off like this first, hmm?” 

“Stretch me and fuck me,” was the returned growl. 

“Oh, don’t worry; you’ll get it good and hard, just like always,” the other spoke, and Allen groaned, feeling two slicked digits slide inside him. 

“Yes, yes…” 

“Good, unravel for me. Knees up on the bed. Put yourself on display.” 

Allen did, ass completely in the air, and those fingers pushed deeper. His T shirt was bunching up and getting in the way, so he pulled that off over his head. 

“So obedient,” came the purr. “How close are you?” 

“A-Any second…” 

“On your back.” 

The fingers withdrew, and Allen whined but turned over, body shaking with desire. But his partner was pulling on a condom. 

“I want to see you come all over yourself.” 

“A-A lot of ‘gimme gimme’ tonight,” the other managed. “Good thing I’m in an obliging mood.” 

“Agreed,” the raven head again purred, and pushed inside him. 

Allen loudly moaned, his lover pining down his wrists as he moved, hard as past, just as promised. He came with his voice filling up the space, and making a mess of his stomach and chest. 

“Do it again,” those golden eyes demanded, not letting up. 

He could scarcely keep up now, every nerve on fire, but he loved it, craved it- and was a little concerned by the intensity in the gaze hovering over him. For some reason, his partner seemed to think this would be their last time together. No wonder he was getting all his demands out of the way. Questions later. 

Right now he was crying out while his body surged with pleasure, hot and sweaty and good, so good… “Soon…” 

“Let me see.” 

The demand threw him over the edge, messing himself again, but it was a minute before the darker-tone male slowed, finally getting a release of his own. He stayed where he was a moment, catching his breath himself, but that gaze was turning more and more inward. Right when Allen opened his mouth, daring to ask what was wrong, the other moved to dispose of the condom. 

“The bathroom’s across the hall. I’m sure you want to clean up.” 

The tone was disconnected, almost despondent. Even now, their exchange was usually playful. And bit his lip and went to clean up. This could very well be a fight or even break up brewing, and he wanted to be clean and dressed before it happened. 

When he came back, the other’s mood hadn’t seemed to change, scrolling through his phone. Allen quietly got dressed then sat beside him on the mattress, trying to avoid wet spots. “Can I know why you’re suddenly being a dick?” 

Surprisingly, Goldie snorted, and put down his phone to look at him. “My name is Neah,” he spoke, and the tone suggested his visitor should know the name, and probably not be happy about it. 

“Okay. Nice to have a name to got with a series of mind-blowing experiences. I’m Allen.” 

“I know,” the other stated, confusion marring his features. “Neah Walker. You don’t know who I am? My father is Mana Walker.” 

Allen froze. He’d been sleeping with his brother? Half brother, but-

“There it is.” 

“H-How long have you known? How did you know?” 

“Only since yesterday. Cross wanted to talk to Dad. Once the tension in the air started clearing, he showed us a photo of you. If you were at the club that night, that’s why I wasn’t. Sorting shit out.” 

“And you decided to screw me one last time before coming clean.” 

“Then you went and forgot the condoms.” 

“It wouldn’t kill you to keep a few on you, you know!” 

Neah had the audacity to laugh. “In the end, it was probably better this way. I can’t imagine trying to have this conversation in the bathroom.” 

“That could’ve gotten awkward,” Allen agreed. “Does your dad know?” 

The raven head shook. “I’ve told him there’s a guy I keep meeting up with; I didn’t say when I realized it was you. I think… Cross might’ve noticed my reaction, though.” 

“If he did, I’m surprised he didn’t come home laughing his ass off at me. Will your dad lose it if you tell him?” 

“He’ll probably just need a couple of days. Tyki does know, though. My brother. Reads me like his favorite damn book.” 

The two snickered despite themselves. “Hope I didn’t wake him.” 

“If you did, he’s gratefully decided not to be a dick about it.” 

An… odd silence settled between them. “So, um, what do we do now?” Allen finally asked. 

“Do you want to keep hooking up?” 

“It’s probably terrible of me, but yeah, I do.” 

Neah reached for his hand, grasping it in his own. “If it is, I’m right there with you.” 

“Isn’t that just adorable?!” an over-dramatic voice cooed from next door, very similar to Neah’s own, who started rubbing his forehead like he had a headache. 

“Your brother, I presume?” 

“Excuse me; I have to go kill him,” the other confirmed, standing and striding purposefully from the room. 

Allen followed. Sure enough, Neah was tackling a teenager nearly identical to himself in his bed. Most of the frenzy was lost in a flurry of blankets and pillows, but was sidelined completely when Tyki, in his disheveled, much longer hair, noticed the third male watching. “Oh, you weren’t kidding- he is adorable,” he spoke, leaning forward from the mattress to take the auburn head’s chin in his hands. “Can I play with you too?” 

Gray eyes slid to Neah. 

“Tyki, I just got him twice,” his twin was sighing. “You don’t want to break him.” 

“You wouldn’t,” Allen deadpanned without thinking, immediately recoiling. “That is…” 

“Got another in you?” Tyki asked, interest peaking again. His eyes were more light-hearted than his brother’s intense gaze. 

“Why would you not tell me that?!” Neah exclaimed. 

“I… didn’t want you to think I was weird.” 

“Weird?! That’s awesome! How many can you do?” 

The gray-eyed man squirmed uncomfortably under the pair of golden eyes before admitting, “Um, usually four. Sometimes five. You really think that’s a good thing?” 

The twins nodded together. “So, can I play with you too?” Tyki asked again. 

“Well, it looks like it won’t piss off Neah-” The twin in question shook his head. “So, sure.” 

Tyki made to pounce again, but then, forgotten in his back pocket, Allen’s phone started to go off. 

“Shit-shit-shit what time-?” He pulled out his phone. Fifteen minutes after midnight, and Cross was calling. With where his own head had been when he left, he was sure his guardian was worried. “I’m fine, I swear, I’m sorry, I just lost track of time,” he blurted out upon answering. 

“…You sure?” was the response. 

“Yeah.” May as well come clean now. “I, um… That guy I’ve been seeing? I might’ve left out that I didn’t give you his name because I didn’t know it myself, not just because I knew you’d go background check crazy.” 

“Mm. That you’re saying this now, does that mean you do know?” 

“I do.” 

“Well?” 

“Neah Campbell.” 

“I thought so.” 

Allen stalled. “You… what?” 

“You should’ve seen that kid’s face when he saw your photo.” Neah was right. “Get your ass home within the hour.” 

“All right, I’ll see you in a bit,” Allen sighed, then hung up. “I have to go.” 

“Awwww,” both twins moaned. 

“Believe me, I’m not happy about it either,” Allen spoke. “But Cross really will be pissed if I’m not back soon. How have I not seen you two at school?” was the realization. 

“Dad’s been home-schooling us since we moved back,” Neah provided. “But I doubt he’d keep you from it if you wanted to keep going.” 

“It is where my friends are. Okay, um, so I’ll see you guys later?”

“Gimme your phone. I’ll put in my number. And you can come over whenever you want, until you move in. Whenever that is.” 

“Um…” 

“We can figure it out later,” Tyki chimed in, seeing the discomfort the comment caused. “But I’m just about always here, so yeah, come over anytime.” 

“…When does your dad go to work?” 

“Aw, still don’t wanna meet the old man? That’s okay. He’s usually out the door by six.” 

“Then I’ll be back tomorrow around six. If you wanna play, be ready to feed me too. I have a hell of an appetite.” 

The twins saluted. 

&

Cross was passed out on the couch in front of the TV when he returned, and shook the man awake. “Hn? Oh, good,” the older man yawned, noting the time. “Even back when I asked. Is it my birthday?” 

“Shut up and go to bed,” Allen drawled, snickering. “You’ll kill your back worse sitting there.” 

“You kids all getting along, then? No sibling rivalry?” 

“Ignoring you,” was all he received in return, the teen already on the stairs on his way up to his own room. “See you in the morning.” 

Cross chuckled. “Yeah. Pleasant dreams.” 

&

Even with the open invitation, it was probably presumptuous to just walk in, Allen realized, at the twins’ front door the next evening. But it was nearly six-thirty; their father should be long gone. “Hello?” he called, halfway in. 

“Come on in; we’re in the kitchen!” Tyki (he was pretty sure) called back. 

“Oh? Food first?” Allen chuckled, working his way to the room. “That could go badly, as-” He stopped dead once entering the kitchen. It had been Tyki, but the one sitting with him was not his brother- it was his father, if the identical coloring was any indication. 

“You have to watch Tyki’s way with words,” the man spoke. “He’s an expert at making them say what he wants and never volunteers information.” 

So Mana had the day off, and Tyki had intentionally not added that in. Fantastic. “I’ll let you two talk,” the younger raven head spoke, and rose from his spot, offering it to the newcomer before leaving himself. “And I really hope you do talk.” 

“Fucking con artist,” Allen snarled after him, the regarded the man still before him. 

“If you’d rather leave, that’s certainly understandable,” the other spoke. 

“What, I gotta go through you to get to Neah and Tyki? Where is Neah, anyway?” 

“In his room, I imagine, hoping and praying you aren’t angry with him for not mentioning I’d be home either. He’s quite taken with you, you know. You’re all he’s talked about for the past few months.” 

Likewise. “Is he what this is about, then?” 

The man arched an eyebrow. “You think I’m being protective of Neah? Him and his brother are literally the children other parents warn their kids about.” 

“Then what?” 

There was longing the teenager tried not to see in the following smile. “You’re my son, Allen. Caterina’s son. All I want is to know you. If you’re more comfortable staying with Cross, I do understand that. But we do live close by. Please visit. Join us for dinner now and then. Bring Cross if you like- he seems to be a good man.” 

“Not ‘seems to be,’” came the correction. “Is.” 

“Forgive me. It an take me awhile to trust people. It appears to be the same with you- or am I a special case?” 

As far as he could tell, it was a genuine inquiry… “Usually, yeah. But for some reason, when I saw Neah… Maybe I was all wrong about how I think of him.” 

“Or maybe it was a blessing,” the man offered. “If you two had grown up together- Well, that’s probably not true. Tyki and Neah grew up together and I can barely pry them off each other long enough to finish their schoolwork.” 

“You mean… they regularly…?” 

“Have sex, yes. Did you think they were just making an exception for you?” 

“Honestly, I wasn’t sure. Hadn’t really thought that far ahead. You’re… okay with that?” 

“Not at first, but… My disapproval wasn’t going to stop them, not matter how I tried to separate them. In fact, it’d probably make them even more attached, if that’s even possible. And any argument I could’ve made died the instant they found out Caterina and I were cousins.” 

“You were?” 

“Mm-hm. It was why we had to sneak around; the rest of our family wouldn’t hear of it. Running away did cross our minds… Cat didn’t want to leave our family behind, even when I was virtually blackmailed into engagement. She never told me she was pregnant, Allen, or I would’ve been trying to find you so much sooner.” 

“The police didn’t mention a baby when they were investigating?” 

“Not to me. I heard others whispering, years later, and that made me start looking into it. I had to be sure. By then I was also married, and the boys running around… I can’t believe how much you look like your mother.” 

“…I wouldn’t know. I couldn’t find any photos, guess those people wanted nothing to do with me, and Cross won’t let me in the case file.” Not that he hadn’t tried- on multiple occasions. Cross and his cop buddies knew to keep both eyes on himself. 

“Good. That’s no way to see your mother, especially for the first time. Here,” he said, holing out something from his wallet. “It’s Caterina when we were younger. I made you a copy.” 

“Thank you,” Allen managed, stepping forward to take it. “Wow. I really do look like her.” 

“Well, I won’t keep you any longer. I’m sure you’re anxious to meet up with Tyki and Neah.” 

“Yeah, but… thank you. Really. For this. I’ll… try to visit. I will visit. And thank you… for not forcing me to move. It’s just… I’m kind of all Cross has, you know? I shudder to think of him all alone in that house. Man thinks a bottle of wine counts as dinner.” 

Mana laughed with him. “Well then, as I said, please bring him along. We’ll get some real food in him, I promise.” 

Allen gave a nod, then continued upstairs. He’d gone through the house more slowly on his way out, and had a reasonable memory on where each twin’s bedroom was. He showed himself in, still miffed about the deception. 

But any residual anger died the second the door opened and he saw the raven heads, curled up together against a wall on the bed, awaiting his judgment. “So,” Neah spoke, sitting up. “How mad are you?” 

They had only wanted to help. Allen knew that. And honestly, given his own stubbornness, that was probably the only way that conversation was going to happen any time soon. “You mean you weren’t eavesdropping the entire time?” 

“Oh, we were. You do seem to be feeling better about Dad, but… we weren’t sure how you were feeling about us.” 

The gray-eyed male sighed, and went over to sit with them. “I know you guys wanted to help. Be it fortunate or not, you did. So, thanks. But if either of you ever, ever lie to me again, directly or indirectly, I won’t forgive and forget nearly so easily.” 

Tyki snickered. “Yes you would. You’re too sweet to hold a grudge.” 

“I still wouldn’t recommend pissing me off.” 

He held his hands up in surrender- still grinning, the little shit. 

“So you still want to play with us?” Neah asked, a grin of his own in place. 

“So very, very much,” Allen replied. 

“Since we tricked you, we’ll let you decide: How do you want it?” Neah asked him.

“Well, I don’t know for certain, but getting it from both ends looks like a lot of fun.” 

“I like how you think. Any requests on who’s on which end?” 

“Eh, you two can decide that.” 

“Well,” Tyki chimed in. “I know I’ve been daydreaming about this ass since Neah started talking about it,” he grinned, hands sliding into Allen’s back pockets. “You are wearing way too many clothes, you know.” 

“Oh, I noticed that when I came in,” the auburn head replied of their naked states. 

“Let me help with that,” Tyki voiced again, reaching around the paler body to first unbutton his jeans, then pull his T shirt up over his head. 

Neah was right there with them as soon as the garment left his body, both twins latching onto opposite sides of the middle man’s neck. Allen whimpered, faltering, but the other two held him fast between them. 

Tyki pulled him back against himself, palms flat against his hips while Neah moved downward, pulling those problematic jeans down the rest of the way, even pulling the paler man’s shoes off before removing them completely. Hi mouth slowly licked and nipped the rest of the way up, purposefully avoiding the stiff shaft begging for attention. 

Neah then pulled Allen back to himself, stepping backward until he could step up and kneel on the mattress. “How about giving Tyki that gorgeous view you gave me last night?” he purred, and, swallowing hard, Allen leaned forward to lay his palms flat on either side of his lover. Looking up, he found that smoldering gaze still on him, and a hand reached out to gently lay against his jaw, and his tongue lifted to lick the thumb resting against his lower lip. “Yes, just like that. Tyki?” 

“So on it,” the hot tone behind him spoke, and Allen groaned low, two wetted fingers pressing into him. 

“Nn, and I thought you looked sexy held up against the bathroom stall,” Neah muttered, releasing a small moan himself when the gray-eyed man started sucking on his thumb. “Suck it like it’s my cock.” 

Allen increased his efforts, lapping and sucking twice as hard. He stopped, crying softly, when Tyki added a finger, arching back to press against him. “Shit, this guy wants to get fucked,” Tyki remarked. 

“He always does,” his brother chuckled. “He about ready?” 

“Close, yeah.” 

“Good.” Neah moved his hand to urge the middle man’s jaw open. No further urging was needed, the auburn head too eager to swallow the hot shaft offered to him, and came right then when Tyki’s slicked up length slid into him as well. Even with his body shuddering, it was just as perfect as he’d been hoping, possibly even more so. “Quit fucking around and suck me like you mean it,” Neah hissed now. 

In a single movement, Allen pulled the raven head’s legs out from under him, then took him all the way down the base, swallowing around him. 

“Better,” came the pleased groan. 

Allen kept the aggressive pace, nearly drowning in pleasure himself when Tyki’s pace started doing the same, still cautious of choking him but no longer still. A sound spank hit his ass and he moaned around Neah’s length, arching his back to ask for another. 

Tyki obliged. 

_Now_ he was drowning in pleasure. Tyki thrust into him hard with each strike, and while Neah was thrusting into him as well, being so full just felt so perfect. 

Neah’s grasp on his hair got stronger, thrusts growing desperate. He was close. Allen swallowed around him, sucking hard while fingernails dug into his inner thighs, and it wasn’t long before cum was spilling down his throat, and he swallowing all he could. Tyki instantly started hammering into him, fingers no doubt dotting bruises along his skin. 

He came suddenly, spilling to the floor again, but Tyki didn’t let up. “It can take him a while to finish,” Neah purred, turning so he could look up at the gray gaze. “Pisses me the fuck off, but you’ll love it if you can really come so many times.” 

“A-Ah, yes, yes,” the gray-eyed man moaned, unable to speak anything else. 

“Come a little closer and I’ll make it even better for you.” 

Slowly, he inched forward with Tyki still enjoying the tight space of his ass, and, head hanging over the side of the bed, Neah started sucking him as well. Allen let out a helpless cry, Tyki’s grip keeping his hips steady, and it wasn’t long before he was shooting currents again. “One… more,” he breathed. 

“That’s… all right,” Tyki’s pained tone told him, then bit into his shoulder. Allen arched into him with another loud cry, and reached down to pump himself in tandem with the assault on his body. “You’re gonna come hard again, aren’t you?” 

“Nn…” 

“I’m gonna fill you up so good you’ll taste it.” 

Allen whimpered, pumping harder, and accepted a deep, messy kiss from Neah. 

He did come hard, and while his body was still shuddering, Tyki spilled into him. 

And spilled. 

And spilled. 

It felt like rivers running down his thighs, and Neah moved to help his brother sit on the mattress, the younger twin now looking a little dizzy. “You okay?” Allen asked, kneeling fully on the floor so the mess stayed off the bed. 

“Orgasms just take a lot out of him,” Neah answered. 

“I believe it. You weren’t kidding about that making me taste it thing.” 

Both raven heads laughed at that. “How long do we get you for?” 

“My curfew’s ten, unless I clear something ahead with Cross.” 

“It’s about eight. Think we can keep you another hour or so?” 

“You’re gonna have to if I’m going to be able to walk to my car,” Allen snickered in reply. “I’m not sure you didn’t do that on purpose.” 

“We only did as asked. And are hoping to be able to do so again in the future.” 

“Nothing except your outright rejection is going to keep me away.” 

The twins shared a bright grin. “Glad to hear it.” 

&

When Allen got home that night, just after eleven, he found his guardian at the kitchen table, working on some papers with a bottle of wine. Must’ve just gotten a new case. “I keep telling you alcohol doesn’t count as a meal,” the teenager sighed at the sight. 

“How do you know I didn’t eat before you got home?” 

“Because I know you. You need actual nourishment.” 

“Well, I keep telling you that you aren’t allowed dietary input until you hit forty yourself,” was the returned drawl. 

“And when I do, you’ll up it to fifty, if you’re even still alive.” 

“I function on sarcasm and alcohol, Allen, so I’ll live forever.” 

The other snorted despite himself. “Well, you’ll have to get that beat-up body of yours ready for some actual food- we’re going over the Walker’s house for dinner tomorrow.” 

At that, Cross looked up to his charge, somehow both curious and smug. “Are we now?” 

“The little assholes tricked me into talking to Mana. You were right; he seems okay. Don’t let it go to your head!” was the quick add, seeing the smugness spreading on the man. “You’re still an obnoxious dick!” 

“You admitted I was right about something,” Cross spoke, overdramatically touched, ignoring the insult. “Is the world ending? Am I dying? You’d tell me if I was dying, wouldn’t you, Allen?” 

“…I’ll be in my room,” was the only reply, dripping in disgust. 

“Night-night!” came the cheery call after him. “See you in the morning!” 

“Yeah,” Allen sighed, shaking his head. “See you in the morning.”


End file.
